


Done With You

by Tricksters_Wings



Series: Cat!Sabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat!Gabriel, Cat!Sam, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/M, Fem!Sam, M/M, cat!Lucifer, pregnant!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_Wings/pseuds/Tricksters_Wings
Summary: Dean Winchester was fed up with Gabriel.First, he gets Sammy pregnant. And now...Well lets just say, Gabriel is defiantly on Dean's bad side now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to my Cat!Sabriel universe.

Dean was mad.

No, he was beyond mad. He was pissed off. 

Sure the morning was okay. He woke up with Sam pawing his face, mewling loudly. 

“Your foods in the kitchen, you annoying pregnant cat,” he had sighed. He knew he had pissed her off when he felt sharp claws swipe against his cheek. He glared at her before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Asshole,” he grumbles.

She hissed at him again before laying down on the bed. 

That had been the pleasant part. The less pleasant part happened later. 

Dean was getting ready for work—Cas had convinced him to stop hunting for a little while—but as he put on his shoes, he felt something sticky and gooey inside them. He had a pretty good idea which cat had done it also. 

Now he was pissed off.

He threw the shoe at the wall. It made a loud bang as it bounced off. He then stomped out of the room. 

His stomping had startled Lucifer—yes, the devil in a kitten vessel. His mind is 100% kitty—and he was currently yowling like he had been shot. That only pissed Dean off more.

“Stop yowling!” he snapped at the pure white cat. When Lucifer didn’t stop, Dean had picked him up and threw him in the bathroom. 

“Cas, can you throw your cat outside?” Dean had asked as he walked into the kitchen. Cas turned around from where he was cleaning dishes. 

“Um why?” He asked, looking at Dean. He had his arms crossed, and he was glaring.

“He shit in my shoes, Cas!” Dean snaps, throwing his hands in the air. Cas sighed. 

“Are you sure it was Gabriel, Dean?” he asked. “We have more than one cat you know. It could have been Sam or even Lucifer. We have more than one cat,” he repeats.  
“It was Gabriel and I know it!” Dean snaps, his glare hardening. Cas sighed again. Sometimes his boyfriend could be so stupid. 

“Dean, Gabriel hasn’t shit in anyone’s shoes since he was a kitten,” Cas says. “It wasn’t him.”

“I’m pretty sure it was him, Cas!” Dean snaps. “He’s got something against me.” Castiel sighed again. Once Dean had made up his mind, there was no way anyone could change it. Even if Castiel promised him sex that night, it wouldn’t work.

“If it will make you feel better Dean, I will lock the cats out of our room while we sleep,” Cas said, shaking his head. “But, your going to have to get used to it.”

“Um, why?” Dean asks, frowning. Cas groaned and threw his hands up in frustration. God, Dean could be so annoying!

“Dean,” Cas said gently like he was explain to a small child that he had accidentally ran over their dog. “Your cat is pregnant, and when the kittens are born, they won’t know that they will have to use a litterbox.”

“What does that have to do with my shoes?” Dean asks. Cas groaned. 

“Oh. My. God, Dean!” Castiel snapped, clearly pissed off. He had his hands in his hair pulling it. He also had an epic bitch face that would have put Sam to shame—if he wasn’t a fucking cat that is—

“Don’t worry Cas,” Dean says, smiling. “I understand what you mean.”

“Good,” Cas grumbled. “Because I was about to slap you.” 

“Would you have slapped me on the ass?” Dean smirks. Cas blushed.

“J-Just shut up and get to work!” he said, blushing deeply. Dean laughs.

“Alright babe,” Dean says, walking over to him and kissing him on his forehead. “See you later,” he says, walking out.

Cas chuckled and rolled his eyes. He then realize that Dean didn’t have any shoes on when he left the bunker. He chuckles and started counting in his head.

“1…2…3…4…5…”

Dean came back in. “I forgot my shoes,” he grumbles, walking off. Cas laughed. 

It was quiet for a few moments before a shout rang threw the bunker.

“CAS I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, YOUR CAT IS FUCKING DEAD!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I loved writing it :).
> 
> Any suggestions for me to do? I don't know what to do for part three...


End file.
